


I want you

by bellarosa



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sex, Showers, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Lukas was so turned on during class and Philip was just a phone call away.





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever smut about Lukas and Philip. Let me know what you think and maybe i'll write more about them. Enjoy!❤️

Two months had passed since Lukas was released from the hospital. The gunshot wound is still in the process of healing but the function in his right arm and shoulder was regained. To Lukas it only mattered that he could finally hold Philips hand without any interruptions. That day when he said to Philip he couldn’t put pressure on that side of the body, it wasn’t just a hectic because whatever happened to Philip’s mom and everything with Ryan Kane, another big thing happened then: they slept together for the first time.

Two months had passed and they were still standing tall together, except in the public and being different in that school was not an option. Philip kept mentioning moving and living together when collage starts in a year and Lukas had nothing to say against that idea. They were happy together.

 

They had a completely different schedule of classes; Lukas would have in the morning and Philip in the afternoon, in those moments Lukas really wished he could hold his hand. At one point during a math class Lukas found himself thinking about Philip and whatever he was doing at that moment. He imagined him lying on his bed, making another movie edit or even listening to music. Those were stupid imaginations so Lukas let himself go a bit over the edge and fixed his imagination about Philip being naked, lying on his bed, listening to music, or even showering. You have to be naked to shower so he continued his afternoon day-dream about his Philip rubbing soap all over his masculine body. Neck, torso, arms, legs, thighs, back and finally his cock.

Cock, that Lukas came to love and worship, even though he thought he could never be that kind of person. Lukas bit his lips on a thought of soap covered Philip touching himself.

He must have dozed off a very long time ago because the class ended 5 minutes before Lukas’ awakening.

That was it. The torture needed to end. He couldn’t get up from his chair, and if he did a huge lump in his jeans would’ve been on everyone’s radar.

“Lukas?”

“Philip, hi, what are you doing now?”

“I just got outside the shower.”

Lukas only smirked.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just need you to come to school now.”

“Why, I don’t have any classes for at least two hours?”

“Can’t talk now, come to school. Bye.”

 

Philip arriver after 20 minutes. Lukas was waiting for him in the bathroom. In those 20 minutes a complete chaos of classes changing happened so he snuck out and went to the men’s room.

“Lukas?”

There was nobody else there and Lukas was waiting for him in one of the stall rooms.

“The last one.” Lukas said.

Philip knocked on the last door to the window and Lukas opened.

“What’s wrong? What’s so urgent that it couldn’t wait until tonight?” Philip sounded pissed, perhaps it was because he was hoping to take a short nap before school.

“I need you.” Lukas pulled him in and locked the door.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“You know I am. And. It is urgent.” He grabbed Philip’s hand a placed it over his semi-hard cock.

Philips eyes widened.

“Oh, you’re right. It is an urgent.”

“And no, this couldn’t have waited until tonight.”

Lukas pushed Philip against the door and began kissing his soft full lips. Philip realized how turned on he actually was but they needed to calm down before they do anything further.

“What is with you?” Philip asked in the middle of the kiss but Lukas only laughed which stirred Philip to do the same.

“I need you, Philip, ahh…”

Lukas initiated another kiss but Philip’s mind went straight to undressing the blonde in front of him. He unbuttoned the jacket and threw it behind Lukas, he untucked the shirt only a bit above his waist, the belt came off within seconds and the buttons and zipper as well. Lukas moved his lips to Philip’s neck a began kissing, licking and sucking the skin and only brunet did was moan.

“Ah, Lukas…”

“I told you…”

“Shut up. And turn around.”

Lukas didn’t wait a second of hesitation, he was already pressed faced up to the wall next to them. Philip took off his jacked and unbuttoned the jeans. He pushed his pelvis against Lukas’ ass again and again, a dry humping time.

“Philip…I can’t take it…fuck me, now.”

“As you wish. But first I need to prepare you. Open your mouth.”

“You didn’t bring the lube?”

“No, I don’t carry that shit with me to school.”

Lukas sighed and opened his mouth to let Philip’s fingers in and began sucking and spitting on them, collecting the saliva as a replacement for the lube. Philip kissed Lukas’ neck from the behind as one of the fingers got it. It’s been two months since they had sex for the first time and Lukas wanted to die then from the amount of pain coursing through his body but now, after so much sex it was like he was immune to the pain. He did grunt but nothing more. It became a regular thing for them to prepare and stretch each other, fingering and licking their holes just so the sex would be less panful.

Philip moved the fingers and Lukas grasped for the top of the bathroom stall.

With his fingers still inside Lukas, Philip reached into his wallet from the pocket and got out a condom. He opened it with his teeth and, as much as he hated it, he removed the fingers to slip it on his, surprisingly, hard cock. Lukas’ breathing sped up and he was excited because he knew what was coming.

When the condom was suited along his length Philip guided it to Lukas’s hole. The blonde boy spread his butt cheeks for better entrance and Philip whispered “Thanks.”

“Come on Philip. Fuck me already!”

That does it.

Philip violently pushed all the way inside Lukas, ignoring all cried for help escaping his mouth.

“Yes, yes, yes! Ah! Philip!”

“Oh my God! You’re so tight…”

But it wasn’t the first time so why be gentle. Philip thrusted so many times in one minute and Lukas was moaning and nothing else. He continued pushing his pelvis again the blonde boy’s and Lukas was loving every part of the sex in the school bathroom.

“Fuck! Oh God!”

“You feel so good! Every time!”

Lukas grabbed his own cock and began jerking himself off and Philip enjoyed what he saw. It only stirred him to thrust even faster and harder. This was better than a nap.

“I’m going to come inside you.” Philip informed Lukas how close he actually was.

“Do it, fuck...mmmm…”

Philip ejaculated all of his cum inside Lukas’ small, red asshole, the blonde guy moaned to the action and sped up his jerking. But he wasn’t going to let him off so easily. Philip eventually pulled out and turned to face Lukas who was a hot mess at that moment; sweat all over his face, blonde hair ruined, he was flushed and was blushing. Philip kissed him and then got on his knees and took Lukas into his mouth. Lukas tugged Philip’s hair and pushed his hips into the brunet’s face. Philip kept the eye contact but it was too much for Lukas to look at him like that. He was bobbing his head, licking the length and the balls setting the blonde guy over the edge and Lukas’ cum filled Philip’s mouth. He swallowed and got back up and kissed his man.

They laughed and kissed each other again.

“Fuck that was amazing!” Lukas grunted after pulling his cock back inside.

“I agree.” Philip was pulling the clothes back on his body.

“Oh, hey man, give me something to wipe this off of me.” Lukas was leaking in between his legs.

“No. You’re not touching that.”

“I can’t go out there looking like this.”

“Sure you can and you will, that’ll teach you from disturbing my nap.”

Lukas was in shook.

“See you tonight.” Philip said and got out of the bathroom.

 


End file.
